


Whatever You Want.

by Lunardeityastrid



Category: Batlantern - Fandom, Escort AU - Fandom, HalxBruce
Genre: Batlantern - Freeform, Escort Hal Jordan, F/M, Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne - Freeform, M/M, escort AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24825892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunardeityastrid/pseuds/Lunardeityastrid
Summary: “I don’t usually do this.”Hal nodded to himself as he turned his back, closing the hotel door. That phrase was one he had heard over and over. He never believed it. Oftentimes the people who said it needed to reassure themselves that it wasn’t wrong. That they weren’t wrong. Hal heard the creak of the hotel bed. He faced the raven-haired man with piercing blue eyes, a slight smile adorning his face.
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 56
Kudos: 162





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Slightly OFC

“I don’t usually do this.” 

Hal nodded to himself as he turned his back, closing the hotel door. That phrase was one he had heard over and over. He never believed it. Oftentimes the people who said it needed to reassure themselves that it wasn’t wrong. That they weren’t wrong. Hal heard the creak of the hotel bed. He faced the raven-haired man with piercing blue eyes, a slight smile adorning his face. 

“Just relax, Bruce. I’ll do whatever it is you want me to.” 

Blue eyes focused on Hal as he slid his suit jacket off his ruffled button-up. He hung it on the back of a chair.

“It’s just work lately.” Bruce spoke again. Hal glanced at him to find his hands clasped in his lap, eyes elsewhere.”I’ve had a rough few weeks. I just need-a release of some sorts, do you get what I’m saying?” Hal tried to not look flustered. It wasn’t the first time people treated these sessions as therapy. Either way, he was getting paid for the time spent and for dressing up. 

“You don’t have to explain yourself to me.” 

It seemed like Bruce didn’t hear that or at least didn’t care. 

“I never catch a break.” 

Hal sat on the edge of the bed next to Bruce. He eyed him carefully. One hand on his shoulder before he turned Bruce completely-yet with the softest touch. Hal pressed a kiss on Bruce's cheek. For a moment Bruce was silent, moving his body closer to Hal’s, kissing his lips with a ferociousness that would put romance novels to shame. Hal adjusted to match. He didn’t set limits. He did what his clients needed. 

Suddenly, Bruce pulled away. Something lingering in those blue eyes. Hal figured it wasn’t that he couldn’t do careless sex or that he was paying another man for a few minutes of heaven. It was that right now for however long Bruce wanted him in that room, he could say what was on his mind. And because of confidentiality, no one would find out. He could be rough. He could drop the oblivious playboy act.

“How long have you been an escort?” 

Hal rarely got that question. He was sure there was surprise written on his face. Sure, clients vented but they never asked about him.”I started a few months back.”

“What did you do before this?” 

“I was a pilot. I got fired and needed cash.” 

Bruce nodded. He moved away, searching the hotel room. Hal wondered what he could possibly be looking for.”Why this?” 

“Sleeping with people for money? I don’t know. It seemed easy. It’s sex with no strings attached.” 

Silence fell over them. Hal tried his best not to fumble with the buttons on his shirt. He hated wearing this shit and it felt like the room was closing in. Like this socialite was judging him. He hadn’t had a fair life or money handed to him. After Ferris Air fired him for his recklessness, he did what anyone would do. He fought to survive. 

“If you're not comfortable with this,” Hal spoke in a smooth tone.” we don’t have to do anything and I can leave. No charge, of course.” 

Bruce didn’t say anything. 

“Mr, Wayne?” 

“Is sex the only option?” 

“No. As I said, I’m whatever you need.”

“Let’s just talk then.” 

Hal nodded. That heat that he felt dissipated. He leaned against the footboard. Hal considered it funny. He wasn’t exactly the world’s best listener. But there was something indescribable about Bruce. For once Hal appreciated a client who didn’t rush into sex, a client who saw him as human. 

Time seemed to pass by alarmingly quick. Bruce had talked about Wayne Enterprises, charity ball after charity ball, his rambunctious children- how they wouldn’t let it rest if they found out he was with an escort and not with a friend a city over-and how a moment to himself was rare. Hal listened responding with what he hoped was the right answer. Bruce eventually turned the conversation on Hal. He wanted to know if there was really no other option than being an escort. For Hal, if he wasn’t flying, it had to be. Bruce wanted to know about Hal Jordan. The things he did when he wasn’t trying to make ends meet or being someone’s pleasure for the evening. Bruce wasn’t as judgy as Hal mistook him to be. But a part of him kept reminding him that the two of them were on different levels. This was work and after tonight, he might never see Bruce Wayne again. 

Bruce checked his watch. It was just a little after nine. He blew out a breath.”I’ve talked your ear off.” 

“Hey, it’s what I’m here for.” Hal smiled as he stood, stretching to pop his back. 

“I’m guessing you have other clients tonight?” 

“My bed.” 

Bruce smiled. He began to dig in his pocket for his wallet.

“Don’t worry about paying me.” 

“Are you sure?” 

“One hundred percent.” 

“Not even half of what I’m supposed to give you?”

Hal shook his head. He didn’t need to rethink or consider the fact he was losing money. For the first time in the past few months, he had a real conversation that outweighed what money could give him.”Have a good night, Bruce.”

There was a beat of silence as Hal grabbed his suit jacket and tossed it over his shoulder. Finally, Bruce responded.”You too, Hal.” 

Outside the hotel room door, Hal was already undoing the buttons on his shirt. For him, this was just work. Tomorrow he would rally his other clients, the days would follow the same routines as always. Bruce was just a once in a lifetime client. Hal knew from the things he said. He knew that Bruce Wayne was a humble man with humble beginnings. A good heart in a good place. Hal was merely fighting to survive.


	2. 2

Hal barely peeled his eyes open as his phone rang violently against the glass table. He came straight into his penthouse last night and collapsed on the couch, no care for a shower or a bite to eat. He regretted opting out of both those options. Bruce didn’t cross his mind once on the drive home. Although it was a meaningful encounter for Hal, he knew seeing him again was very slim and Bruce was just a client. He yawned himself awake, stretching his arm and snatching his phone from the table. 

“Yours truly,” His eyes lolled closed as he rested his head back on the couch cushion. 

“Hal! I’ve been calling all morning. You have a client tonight, your regular. Mr, Thompson.” Maggie, the woman responsible for selecting his clients and managing his overall workload, answered, a sickening happiness for how early it was. 

He opened his eyes at the name. He directed his gaze out the large windows.”Same place, I’m guessing?” 

“Yes. Eight p.m sharp. The Grand Lux.” 

“I’ll be there.” Hal ended the call, now wide awake. 

Tyler Thompson. Hal knew him but didn’t really know him. He knew that Tyler Thompson was built like a house, a real fitness junkie, standing two inches taller than Hal, and weighing more. He had a wife and a son, who he didn’t seem to care about. He made his money off of protein shakes and probably cocaine. Hal didn’t doubt that he doubled as a drug dealer. The man preferred for Hal to refer to him as T.T. A rule that was part of his dark fantasies. T.T got off on bondage and rough stuff, both on Hal and himself. Hal fed into his little sex games. All he did was fill T.T’s ego when on the reverse the man had the sex knowledge of someone who got lost on a porn site. The over the top dirty talking, the thinking he was actually doing something. The man was an insult to men all over the world. 

Hal pushed himself off the couch. He made his way through the living room and into his bathroom. 

Hal slept on the couch often. He felt as if he slept on that bed he would fuck himself over and be stuck in this line of work. The last thing he wanted was to be comfortable in this drafty and oversized penthouse. He had tried to stay in California, to work meager jobs with meager pay. Fast Food was too slow, stocking shelves had the same concept; open the box, take the items out, put them on the shelf, and carry on. He found himself shuffling through job after job. Rejoining the Air Force was out of the question. The Dishonorable Discharge on his record had him turned away before he reached the door. It made the job search narrow as well. 

Ultimately the jobs he landed weren’t fulfilling. He needed the excitement, the thrill, the nervousness, he had when he sat in the cockpit. And a friend had brought escorting up in a casual conversation. Hal gave it a shot. Maggie told him that his boyish looks would make it easy for him. The day he met T.T and the night ended a success, he had that same swell in his stomach from flying. Hal decided that it would do. 

After showering Hal headed into the kitchen. He would make himself a rather large breakfast since he skipped dinner. 

\--  
Bruce couldn’t fathom how someone was okay with selling their body, even if it was to make ends meet. Of course, things like that happened and had happened since the turn of the century. Bruce had to realize what he had gone to that hotel for and that at the end of the night he would have paid Hal Jordan for the services rendered. Then again, nothing happened. After Hal left Bruce alone in that hotel room, he only felt something form in his stomach. He pushed himself off that bed feeling a lot more confused than when he had gone into that room. Surely, Hal had to have other choices. He seemed intelligent, seemed like a man who was doing work that he shouldn’t have to resort to. Maybe that was the case with a lot of people.

Bruce wanted to know why he was thinking about his encounter last night while sitting in on a board meeting. Hal Jordan-those soft brown eyes and infectious smile- had happened and that was it. He had no clue what was being said or what had been said. Bruce didn’t notice he had taken his pen apart, a bored tick he picked up while sitting in on meetings. He pushed all the loose pieces onto his legal folder. He gathered up his things to head back to his office. He wasn’t caught up on the conversation and no one batted an eye as he left. 

When he entered his office, he didn’t expect his second eldest son to be leaning against his desk, phone in hand. He intrinsically looked at his watch. It was only 2:15. Jason should have been at school. Bruce didn’t feel the need, or desire, to ask; it was either Jason got suspended or he skipped class. He walked past Jason, tapping him on the head with his legal folder before sitting at his desk. Jason raised his head, tracking Bruce as he sat down. 

It was silent and the two of them stared at each other. Bruce was expecting something and Jason was too. 

“So I got suspended.” 

“Jason.” Bruce scolded in a tired voice. 

“Hear me out? Okay, this kid was picking on this other kid so I did what anyone would do. I went up to him ” Jason looked Bruce dead in the eyes, shrugging his shoulder.”I knocked him out. Instead of waiting for Alfred to come pick me up, I walked here.” 

Bruce couldn’t exactly be mad. Helping people was the right thing to do. Only, Jason didn’t go the right way about it.”You’ve got to use your words, Jason. I know you wanted to help but that only makes you a bully.”

“Alright, fair. Can I stay here? If I go home, Alfred’s gonna make me clean.” 

Alfred would have flipped hearing him say ‘gonna’ instead of ‘going to’. He should have sent Jason home. Instead, he nodded his head and Jason moved to the sofa, a little ways from the desk. Bruce looked to Jason, twisting his face as he thought. He knew he was going to have to punish Jason some kind of way. Fighting wasn’t the answer. But, helping someone in a bad situation was all anyone could ever do. It was the one thing, if the only thing, he wanted to instill in his children. The kid Jason stood up for might have gone home believing there were still good people in the world. Bruce smiled, half-heartedly, to himself as he shifted his attention to the report from the board meeting. 

The room held quietness for roughly half an hour. 

"How's Uncle Clark?" Jason asked. Bruce furrowed his brow as his eyes darted up across the room. 

Clark Kent wasn’t necessarily their uncle, just a very close friend to Bruce. The kids called him that because he always seemed to be around. Clark and Bruce had been friends ever since childhood. 

Bruce took a deep breath as he readjusted in his seat, remembering the lie he told when he left the house."He's...good. Clark is doing good." He didn’t feel it was a lie. Clark was always good, he was always happy-go-lucky. 

Jason didn't notice the odd behavior. He nodded resorting back to his phone. Bruce went back to his work, instead, his mind didn’t want to be there. He was back to the other night, in that hotel room. He thought of Hal’s lips on his and forced himself to shake it away. It had been a long time since he felt that companionship. 

Even if Hal was meant to be paid for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope to post updates for this story on; Monday, Wednesday, and Friday. I can't make any promises just yet but that's the window I'm looking for. (I would say follow my Tumblr but I really just shitpost on there). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I plan on moving sort of slow through it. As always feedback is greatly appreciated.


	3. 3

The day seemed to dissolve away. Hal didn’t do much around his penthouse except for reading a bit, watching some news, and working out. He didn’t have friends in Jersey that he could call up and hang out with. 

He was already outside the Grand Lux, sweat collecting on his palms. Hal swiped his hands on the black tight fitting pants he wore as he dropped the keys to his jeep in his pocket. Hal always had to dress well catering to the rich meant keeping up appearances. He had on a light grey button-up shirt paired with his black pants and white shoes. Mr. Thompson liked to see him in light grey-sometimes blues- and anything that defined his figure. It didn’t really matter, Hal never had it on long enough. 

Mr. Thompson was already in the room. It was on the third floor, last door on the right. Hal had been there enough to remember everything, even the layout. He knew what he was supposed to do when he entered the room as well. 

The room was dark except for the light casting in from the large panel windows. The bed was shrouded in darkness. Hal stayed still by the door for a moment. He started to undress himself, slowly. Wherever T.T was, usually behind him, he was watching. 

“I haven’t seen you in a few days.” Hal said softly. He needed to feed the man’s ego.”I thought you forgot all about me, T.T.” 

A voice just behind Hal’s shoulder.“ Sounds like you missed me, huh?” His hot breath on Hal’s ear. 

You fucking wish. Hal nodded his head.

T.T’s hand came around, gripping Hal’s throat.”I want to tie you up tonight.” It would have caught Hal off guard if the man didn’t do it every time. 

“Whatever you want.” Hal replied. 

Hal dropped his hands to his side. T.T used some sort of fabric, probably a tie, and tied Hal’s hands behind his back. Hal could feel the sting from how tight the knot was crawling up his arms. 

“Wait for me in front of that window.” 

Hal moved before his mind registered what he was doing. 

T.T went into the bathroom, shutting the door behind him. Hal could hear the sink begin to run. He never knew what T.T was doing in the bathroom. He usually stayed in there anywhere between ten to fifteen minutes. 

This was one of his favorite hotels, despite what the activity he was engaging in. Through the window, Hal could see the city in all its glory, all of the stars as well. The view was a heavenly distraction. 

Hal didn't only have male clients. He had two female clients who only needed him when their husbands were out of town and in need of company. T.T on the other hand, didn't come out publicly. It didn't matter if the man didn't admit to his sexuality. People could tell by the way he looked at his wife, the way he never touched her in public. There was no love in that marriage. Much like Hal believed there was no love in the world anymore. 

People paying for sex rather than loving who they had. Doing this job magnified the lack of love among the socialites. 

Hal peered at the reflection of the bathroom door. He could still hear the water running before it cut off abruptly. He stared at his own face in the window. He was the only one to blame for where he was at this very moment. If there was one promise he would make himself was that this wasn’t for forever. 

Suddenly, Hal yelped. T.T’s fist gripped his brown hair, yanking his head back. 

T.T spun Hal around on his feet, guiding him by the hair for a bruising kiss. If Hal hadn't popped a viagra, he knew he wouldn't have gotten it up for T.T. The man didn't attract him on any level. Given the way T.T behaved. Hal hated him. But this was his high paying client. The hate made it easier to detach himself. 

“On the bed.” T.T ordered. Hal complied shuffling across the floor to where he draped himself over the large bed. T.T and all of his weight followed, pinning Hal against the mattress. Hal gave him a smile before biting his lip. T.T dove down, hand gripping at Hal’s neck, as he drove his tongue past Hal’s lips. 

In seconds, Hal became what his client needed. 

T.T was out of breath, his mind hazy, as he handed Hal the white envelope that contained his money. The share that belonged to Maggie was given to her when T.T confirmed his ‘appointment’. Hal had his pants on his hips as he leaned across the bed taking the envelope from his hand. T.T didn’t say anything to Hal and Hal didn’t say anything either. He finished getting dressed before heading to the door. Hal was done for the night. 

“Don’t spend it all in one place. You’ll have to come crawling back if you do.” 

Hal bit his cheek and stifled a fake laugh, He peered over his shoulder.”You like to see me that way, don’t you?” 

T.T broke out in a laugh. Hal let go of his breath. Once he closed the hotel door, he counted his money quickly and slid it into his back pocket. He wouldn’t have to see this man for two whole days. T.T had other escorts. Hal was just his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you hate T.T yet? (I'd be surprised if you didn't after the last description of him) 
> 
> I'm really on cloud nine that so many people enjoy this so far. I hope to deliver a good story. Thank you for reading and thanks for the feedback! 
> 
> Also(if you're reading to this point) I didn't write smut in this chapter because, well, it would have been horrific. But that doesn't mean this story won't contain smut sometime down the line. ;)


	4. 4

“Are you alright, Master Bruce?” Alfred asked. Bruce shook himself as he looked up from the newspaper. He wasn’t reading it. He had been stuck on the same page, his mind somewhere else. Alfred noticed. 

Bruce folded the paper up, tossing it onto the table.”Just thinking about what to do with Jason. This is the second time he’s gotten in trouble. I’m not sure what I should do.” 

Because Jason was home for the following two days, Bruce opted on staying home to keep an eye on him. Or at least until he could come up with some way to teach Jason that fighting couldn’t be the only way. Not at school, by the bare minimum.

“Ground him or take away his electronics.” 

“See,” Bruce turned in his chair.”Jason told me he was standing up to a bully and I’m supposed to punish him for that? I would have done the same.”

“I have no doubt.” 

“It doesn’t seem fair for Jason to get in trouble for doing the right thing.” Bruce shook his head as he sunk back into thought. Weather it be grounding him or merely a slap on the wrist, Bruce would make his mind before the day was over. Alfred returned back to the dishes from lunchtime. Alfred was always there for guidance. Bruce appreciated him to the highest. And there was one other thing than Jason that was on his mind. As much as he tried to push it away, Hal just came floating back. Bruce felt himself becoming infatuated with Hal. Bruce leaned up onto the table, holding his head up with his palm.”What’s your opinion on Escort Services?” 

“Looking for a change?” The smirk was evident in Alfred’s voice. 

“No, it’s-” Bruce didn’t want to give any sort of evidence that he had used an Escort service. At least not right now. Not that Alfred would care or judge him, what Bruce did with his money- good or bad- was entirely up to him.”why do it? What’s the reason for someone to subject them self to that kind of work?” 

“Master, Bruce. I can’t speak on someone else’s behalf. Their reason for what they do will only make sense to them. No matter what a person does for a living, they are still human and deserve respect.”

He responded with a nod. Alfred made sure Bruce knew to respect everyone one including the janitor. The amount of money a person had in their pocket didn’t outweigh their worth. He couldn’t argue with that. For some reason, it just bothered him to think about Hal. A man who used to have a glorious career now doing something less than glorious. What if Hal enjoyed it? Or maybe he was trying to make a living,like he had said? It just didn’t make sense. And Bruce, well, he didn’t like when things didn’t make sense. There had to be some logic explanation for everything. 

Then an idea struck. Bruce stood taking his leave from the kitchen. He passed Jason, sitting indian style in the living room, a book in his hand. He knew the other kids would be home in less than fifteen minutes. 

Bruce closed the bedroom door with one hand and his other hand holding his phone. The screen stared back at him. The familiar numbers daunting him. Bruce paced the floor a few paces. He felt like he wasn’t in his right mind. His thumb hovered over the call button, hesitation in the forefront of his mind. Similar to the very first time he made this call, he stumbled over what he was trying to say and had so many questions for the woman who answered the phone. Bruce moved to his bed, sitting on the edge. He battled himself for what felt like forever. Since he met Hal, he was all Bruce was thinking about. It would have been easier to make the call, to ease his mind. 

He let out a deep breath and pressed the button, quickly regretting it.

She answered on the first ring.“Hello. This is Maggie. Can I help you?” 

“Uh,”Bruce rubbed his chin.”I want to schedule a meeting with one of your escorts. Hal Jordan. This is Bruce Wayne, by the way.” 

“Okay. I take it you enjoyed your time with Hal. Give me the time and place.” 

“Same place as last time. Tomorrow night around seven.” 

“Sounds like a plan. I’ll need a deposit of 1,250 and-” 

The bedroom door opened. Dick and Jason came in bickering about a gaming console. Bruce hung up as quickly as humanly possible. He got up off the bed. He tried to not visibly seem flustered. He wondered how much of the call the boys had heard. 

“You two are supposed to knock first.”Bruce wanted to sound stern. It didn’t come out that way. 

“Jason’s on the ps4 and he won’t get off of it.” 

Neither of the boys cared about what Bruce had said. 

“Yeah! Because I turned it on!” Jason yelled, squaring up to Dick.

“Well, you’re supposed to be grounded. Isn’t he, Bruce?” 

Bruce stepped between them, his blood pressure already rising.”No, Jason isn’t and look, there’s two controllers. Can’t you play together?” 

“Ugh. fine.” Dick said. It seemed to settle the argument. Both boys left the room. Bruce figured they just wanted something to argue about. He sighed realizing he had decided Jason’s punishment, rather lack of, in a short second. It was a good thing though. Jason did an honorable thing and there was no punishment for doing the right thing. 

He ran his hand through his raven hair as he redialed Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapters or long chapters? 
> 
> A massive thank you to everyone who is sticking around and seeing this thing out with me. (also if something doesn't make sense, it's going to be because I'm writing this straight through with little editing. In the near future, I hope to edit things together)


	5. 5

There was some surprise that came with knowing Bruce wanted to meet up again. When Hal got word from Maggie, his mind went to the night he met Bruce, how they ended up talking. Hal didn’t know if this time things were going to go further or nowhere at all. Had he known he was going to see Bruce again, he would have held back on some of the things he shared. It was all about keeping himself protected in this line of work. If they did sleep together, could Hal remain detached?

He didn’t dress in anything special. Bruce didn’t leave any instruction unlike other clients. Hal wore a light peach colored sweater, denim jeans, and black shoes. He figured he would go with a more relaxed and comfortable style. He didn’t do much to his hair either, except give it a slight ruffle as he walked up to the same hotel they met in, The Bellmoor Inn.

Sometimes, Hal wondered why people chose the same hotel over and over again. One would think that the staff would take note of frequent-and often short- visits and sell information to the tabloids.

Hal had expected Bruce to be sitting, maybe even half naked, but not standing a few feet behind the door still dressed in a white button-up and black slacks. Hal jolted when he nearly ran into him. His stomach tightened as he took a look at Bruce- raven-hair slicked back to perfection, a tight lipped smile on his lips. Maybe it had been because Hal was tired the first time or maybe he didn’t want to overengage himself, but Bruce Wayne was absolutely handsome. 

“Mr, Wayne.” Hal said, taking a step back. He closed the door, leaning against it to have some sort of gap between them.

“I was considering calling this off.” 

“Why?” 

“To be honest, Hal. I don’t want to do anything with you.” 

“Oh?” There was a small pang in Hal’s chest that he tried to ignore. 

“Not sex, that is. I wanted to ask you out for drinks. I didn't know how else to get in contact with you.” 

Hal furrowed his brows. He stared at Bruce, a kind smile on his face. Was he asking Hal on a date? Hal tried to not bust out into laughter. What could Bruce possibly want from an escort? Hal shook the thoughts away, he was working. There was no way in hell that Bruce was talking about a date. ”Alright. I mean you already paid half so, I don’t see an issue.” 

“Not-not as an escort, Hal. Drinks because you want to, not because you feel obligated.” 

Hal smiled back. Again, Bruce saw him as human and that made his heart jump.”Okay. I’d like to.”

\--  
The hotel bar, located two floors below the rented room, held a few patrons. None of them sat at the bar, they littered the booths that were spread out on the floor. Most of them were businessmen and women who needed a drink to ease their stress from the day. None of them paid attention to the two men that entered the bar. Hal, trailing behind Bruce, followed him to a corner on the far side of the bar. From there, they could see all of the floor in the dim amber lighting. Bruce motioned for Hal to move into the inside seat next to the wall while he sat with his only back exposed. 

“Bourbon for me,” Bruce said to the bartender. He glanced at Hal, who had no clue what to order other than draft beer. Bruce seemed to notice.”Make it two.” 

There was a soft laugh from Hal, as he leaned up on the counter.” I honestly didn’t think you would be using these services again.” 

“Well. You’ve been stuck on my mind.” 

“I’ve been known to do that to people.” 

The bartender slid their drinks over. Bruce didn’t touch his immediately. Hal felt the need to mimic him. They fell into an oddly comfortable silence.

“So, how are your kids?” 

“Good...they’re doing good.”

Hal nodded, he titled his head looking at Bruce in the low light.”You don’t go on dates often, do you?” 

Bruce chuckled deeply.”That obvious?” 

“Yeah. A little bit.” 

“I’ll admit. It’s been sometime since I’ve been out with someone.” 

Then Bruce began to talk about Selina, how madly in love he was at one point, and things fizzled out almost naturally. Since Selina, he shifted all his focus to his kids and work. Dating was the last thing he had time for. Hal could somewhat relate. He had a thing with Carol Ferris, his former boss. He didn’t call it love because things were casual between them. It never seemed like they were going anywhere. They were always going to be boss and employee. 

The conversation then turned to their professions. Bruce shared his story about his parents and running their company long after their death. He joked about boring meetings and how he rarely sat in on them. Hal laughed before taking the mic and telling Bruce how he followed in his late father’s footsteps of becoming a pilot. All the while, Bruce gazed at him with those heavenly blue eyes, engaged in every story. They seemed to chat about nothing and somehow everything, while getting a slight buzz from the bourbon. 

“What’s...what’s the real reason you became an escort? You loved flying so much.” 

Something about Hal’s tone meant whatever had really happened, he didn’t want to talk about. He gave Bruce the same generic answer.”Like I said, I got laid off.”

Bruce shifted the topics before the evening became sour. 

The saying time flies when you’re having fun, held true in those moments. They just talked, leaving no room for holding back. Bruce had said something. Hal smiled, ducking his head, as he busted out in laughter. Bruce tried to shush him, leaning close to him, and holding Hal by the forearm with the softest touch. There they were nestled in the corner of the bar lost in their own conversation. 

The moment Hal raised his head, his brown eyes caught someone staring at him from across the floor. 

He tried not to sink down next to Bruce, to not show any kind of worry. Hal didn't want another client to see him out with someone. Most of all, he didn't want T.T to see him. Hal looked back to Bruce, fighting the eriness that seeped up his spine. From the corner of his eye, he made out T.T leaving the bar, an unreadable expression on his face, his eyes on Hal. 

Hal wanted to enjoy the rest of his night; he tried to push T.T far from his mind but the eriness didn’t go away.  
\--

Bruce didn’t want to move things too fast. As him and Hal walked through the parking lot, just a few feet between each other, Bruce spoke against his better judgment.”I enjoyed myself. Can I take you out to dinner Saturday?” 

Hal narrowed his eyes, a sarcastic comment on his tongue but he held it back. Drinks were fine. But dinner made it feel too surreal. 

“I understand if you say no. It’s just- there’s this Italian restaurant, I’ve been there a few times. It might be a place you’ll like.” 

“You really don’t care to be seen in public with me?” 

Bruce tried not to look hurt as they approached Hal’s jeep. Had they not been out in public tonight? Or maybe Hal meant in public at a place where Bruce would be recognised. After all, there were few people in the hotel’s bar. But there was so much firmness in his voice and not a beat of hesitation.”No. Why would I?” 

“I don’t know,” Hal said, leaning against his car.”People talk. I’m sure the last thing you need is some article about being seen with me.” 

“People are always going to talk, Hal. My whole image is built on what other people think about me. I never care what anyone has to say. Who I date is my business.” 

Hal went quiet as he thought. His brown eyes went to his shoes, as he dropped his chin to his chest. Bruce’s words made Hal’s heart swell and a dizziness rush to his head. He looked back up locking his eyes with Bruce.”Okay. Sure. Saturday?” 

“Saturday.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some unexpected events, I'll be posting all of what I have written so far. A lot of it will be unedited to high heaven. 
> 
> (Hopefully, I will return to this later on and finish it. If anyone is still interested.)


	6. 6

Hal laid awake with what he figured was guilt. He couldn’t pinpoint why he felt that way. But it started with Bruce. Bruce was a good man, he was trying to raise his kids. Why was he wasting his time when he could have anyone he wanted? Sure, Hal was attracted to Bruce but he wasn’t what Bruce deserved. Hal didn’t see it as degrading himself but being honest, putting the truth out there so there was no disappointment later down the line. Something he should have done months ago. 

The other thing that bothered him; T.T. He wondered what he was doing in that hotel, it wasn’t the Grand Lux. Add that to the way he looked at Hal, it didn’t sit well with him. He might have lost one of his best paying clients. 

He got up off the couch, tossing his blanket onto the hardwood floor. Hal went into his bedroom. The first thing that glared at him in harsh moonlight was his dog tags. They had always been in the bedside table to remind Hal of the life he fucked up and the life he was desperately trying to get back to. Maybe it was a good thing that T.T saw what he saw. Hal could get rid of the penthouse, the clothes, everything he resented. As far as it went with Bruce, he could only take it one day at a time. He sat on the bed dangling the chain in the moonlight. 

Hal dropped back on the bed-finding it to be surprisingly comfortable. He clasped his hand on the dogtags, eyes lolling shutting.   
\--  
When Bruce got home, he expected all four boys to be in bed, fast asleep, not the barrage that welcomed him at the front door. Nevertheless, he smiled, happy to see them. They all wanted to talk at once about what they had done while he was away. Alfred had agreed to watch over them as Bruce said he had some extra work to do at the office. It’s not that he didn’t want to admit he was going out on a date but he didn’t want his kids and Alfred to think he was jumping headfirst into a relationship again. But dinner on saturday was a small reassurement. He also hoped to help Hal out in another way. 

Bruce knew that he hadn’t found out what he intended on finding out. It shouldn’t have bothered him. But it did. He genuinely liked Hal but couldn’t find the reason to push Hal to about why he got fired or why he resorted to what he did. Maybe Hal worried that Bruce wouldn’t like the answer. 

As Bruce settled into bed, he grabbed his laptop. It should have felt wrong to read into Hal’s life. Yet, it didn’t. At least, Bruce didn’t see anything good or bad about doing so. Anything Hal wanted to know regarding Bruce was online too, some of it raised eyebrows but it was out there. He had done it before when he did business with men and women who didn’t seem to be upfront. He went to Ferris Air’s website, found Carol’s number and bookmarked it. He then typed Hal’s name into the search bar with California after it. Bruce decided he would only read what, if anything showed up, that was in public records. He wouldn’t do an in depth background check. 

What he read didn’t exactly give him a piece of mind to sleep on.


	7. 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Depictions of Violence

It was late in the afternoon when Hal finally woke up. He was wrapped in the bedspread, sweat clinging to his body. He never slept that long. Hal laid there, one eye open, staring at the bedroom wall. He took in a deep breath as he remembered moving from the couch and into the bedroom. He sat up on the edge of the bed, his mind churning. Hal rubbed his face before the sound of his phone ringing shattered his silence. 

Duty calls. 

He tried to bury the sick feeling that swirled in his stomach, tried to tell himself that whatever reservations he had were just nonesene. Here he was back at the Grand Lux, the lights in the room on, T.T faced down on white powder. Turns out Hal’s theory of him being a druggie stood the test of time. But he had not done it openly in front of Hal, it must have been why he took so long in the bathroom. Hal’s hand fumbled with the top buttons on his shirt. The drug use made him uncomfortable. The look T.T gave him burned into his mind. Something told him to pivot on his heels and not to turn back. 

But Hal stayed there, two buttons undone. 

“Leave your clothes on.” T.T sniffled one thumb digging into his nostril. He got up from a chair in the corner of the room. Hal tried to feed into his ego once again. 

“Switching things up on me?” 

T.T lunged, his hand wrapping around Hal’s neck. Hal blinked rapidly as he wrapped his fingers around T.T’s wrist.”Who was the man I saw you with?” 

Through gritted teeth, Hal responded, “I don’t think that’s your business.”

Hal felt his head hit the wall as T.T pushed him hard. He saw stars before they dissipated, leaving him with the view of an enraged man.”I don’t pay you to fuck around with other guys!” 

Despite the situation, Hal huffed out a laugh. The man was delusional. It was all Hal did. 

“You think it’s funny? I’m the reason you make your money!.” Hal didn’t expect his knuckles to come rolling across his cheek. T.T took his hand off of Hal’s neck. Hal dropped to the floor sucking in a deep breath, his hand protecting his throat. T.T turned away from Hal, his foot thumping on the floor. The cocaine only amplified his anger.

“By the way”Hal paused as he took in another breath.” you’re horrible in bed.” 

T.T turned back around, a disgusted look on his face. 

Hal’s voice was so harsh and rough.” You’re just a job. You don’t own me if that’s what you think.” Hal stumbled to his feet. He couldn’t hit a client. No matter how hard he imagined knocking T.T’s teeth out, Hal couldn’t defend himself for the sake of this being a ‘paying client’. He didn’t want to get in trouble. But he could hurt the man’s ego that he tried so desperately to build up. He tightened his fist down at his side. He wasn’t going to reach up and soothe his sore skin, he wasn’t going to let T.T know he hurt him. If anything Hal was going to keep his dignity. T.T crossed the floor. Hal tried to hold his ground. 

“I pay you. I don’t think I own you, I know I do for the hour.” 

“I’m leaving Mr, Thompson.” Hal hoped T.T would see how serious he was. Because of what he was doing, leaving or carrying out the evening was his only two options. Hal didn’t see himself doing the latter. He wanted out as soon as possible. If he called the police, he would have to spend time on the inside for prositution. 

“You’re not going anywhere.” His hand gripping Hal’s chin pulling him in for a kiss, that made vomit crawl up Hal’s throat. Hal pushed hard and fast against T.T’s torso forcing him to stumble backwards. He took T.T’s stumble as his chance to leave the room. He didn’t stop running, or look back once, until he made it to the parking lot. 

Hal closed the door to his jeep and leaned his head on the steering wheel. He told himself he wasn’t going to cry that he was bigger than this. The only thing he could do was more on from the night. And yet the tears fell down his sore cheek. One bad day at work, one horrible stupid bad day, let him to this very moment. Hal wished he could go back to that day and change what happened. He would have never encountered Tyler Thompson.


	8. 8

The skin was already turning a pus yellow color; the skin on his neck took on a darker tone as well. Hal pressed two fingers against his cheek and grimaced at the pain. He knew that by tomorrow night, it would be worse, darker and much more prominent. It would be an eyesore. Bruce probably would have asked about it. The last thing Hal wanted was sympathy for what happened to him the other night. He had cried enough tears and was ready to move on. He couldn’t have been the only escort that these things happened to. Sometimes, it was a casualty of the job. He couldn’t let himself be stuck because of one night. He sighed as he rested on his hands on the sink. His brown eyes stared back at him. He felt like he didn’t really know himself anymore. Hal decided in a split second, he needed to call Bruce to cancel the whole thing, maybe move it to another day or not at all. 

But Hal didn’t move. He stayed staring at himself. 

Maybe just for one night, he deserved something good. Bruce was good. Hal needed that for a change. Maybe there was a reason Bruce came into his life and kept coming back. Hal nodded to himself giving the smallest ounce of reassurance before leaving the bathroom. He didn’t plan on leaving his penthouse. He draped himself over the couch, switching the tv onto try and ignore the throbbing pain in his cheek. Hal grabbed one of the couch pillows and tucked it close to his chest. 

It hadn’t even been half an hour before Maggie began to blow up his phone. T.T must have called requesting his money back and told some exaggerated story about how Hal pushed him. The last thing Hal wanted was to hear Maggie tell him about the things he can’t do to a client, how her reputation relied on him. It didn’t matter that T.T snorted coke or tried to choke Hal out, he was still supposed to deliver quality service. Hal watched the phone vibrate to the edge of the table. The call ended and another followed after. Hal grabbed it before it fell. He went through his settings and blocked Maggie’s calls. She was the last person he wanted to talk to. He would have to call her eventually and face whatever backlash she had. 

Right as he was laying his phone back, a text notification came up. It was Bruce. Hal’s lip twitched to a small smile. 

Still on for tomorrow?-B.Wayne 

Hal considered for a moment. He didn’t feel the familiar hesitation. He texted back. ‘Yes. Send me the address.’ 

He put his phone down on his lap, waiting, a giddiness in his chest.


	9. 9

Bruce ran his hand over his raven hair slicking a stray strand down, his bowtie undone around his neck. He walked out of the lower bathroom and into the kitchen where all of his kids and Alfred was. Although they were all intrigued about who Bruce was going out to see, they chose not to ask. The chances of Bruce telling them was very slim anyways. He would play it off as ‘just a friend’ or perhaps ‘no one really’.

“Be on your best behavior for Alfred.” Bruce said softly, his hands tying his bowtie with precision.”I’ll be home around ten maybe eleven. Only call me if it is an absolute emergency.” 

He gave his boys quick hugs before making his way out to the car.

Bruce began to hold his own reservations about Hal after what he found out. He wasn't upset with him but rather what he had been the whole time; concerned. He had grown to like Hal, a bit more than he preferred to admit. He hoped that bringing up Hal’s past wouldn’t affect dinner or where they were, relationship-wise. Bruce felt it necessary to discuss the things he had read with Hal because Bruce didn’t believe Hal to be at fault. That Hal had someone playing on his side of the court. That there are people to help and Bruce was one who was willing to do so. It had been the one thing he was taught to do all his life, to help.

He had been lost in thought for much of his ride to the restaurant, battling just how to bring things up or whether to avoid them. The restaurant, Porto Leggero, was a massive hit for the rest of the family and people Bruce conducted business with. It was one of the best restaurants on the Jersey coast. Bruce parked and briefly scanned the parking lot. He didn’t see Hal’s jeep. He checked his watch. He was about ten minutes early. He just had to trust that Hal was going to show up after all. 

\--

The only thing Hal had that could cover up the bruises, that had definitely gotten worse, was a loose green turtleneck. It didn’t do much for the one on his cheek but Hal was close to running late. He glanced in the mirror a final time, it stuck out like a sore thumb, and disappointment swept over him. The bruise was very much there and the one thing that caught Hal’s own attention. Surely Bruce would point it out. But, Hal wasn’t going to cover it up. It was a minor bruise that could have come from anything. He snatched his keys off the counter and shot Bruce a quick text, that he was on his way. 

Hal found Bruce at a booth, snug against the wall, and some faux flora, his eyes glued to the menu. Hal had forgotten all about the other night, the bruise that was on his cheek, when Bruce smiled at him from across the floor. It almost felt like a scene out of a movie and it sent Hal’s heart flying. 

“I know I’m a little late. Sorry about that.” Hal said as he slid in across from Bruce. 

The smile on Bruce’s face dropped as his eyes searched the bluish-green skin. Hal could see the gears in his head turning and hear the question on the tip of his tongue. And Bruce didn’t fail to ask.”Where did that come from?”

As much as Hal didn’t want to talk about it, he could see the genuine concern on Bruce’s face. Hal shook his head, eyes on the menu.”A client of mine got a little rough. It’s not a big deal.” The last thing he wanted was to see Bruce’s reaction to that. 

Despite feeling his blood boil, Bruce pulled his gaze from Hal's cheek. It was a big deal. He shuffled in the booth.”Which client?” 

“I can’t tell you that. And there is nothing you can do that I couldn’t.” 

Bruce didn’t say anything more. Hal glanced up. 

“Tell me about something.” 

Bruce pushed his anger aside letting a smile grace his features. He had no clue what to talk about, he figured Hal would lead the conversation. Bruce started to talk about how slow his day had been, the usual boring reports, how most of his morning was board meeting after meeting. For a split second, he mentioned taking a helicopter up to somewhere like New York but the helicopter was down for maintenance. Hal listened before telling him about the one time he flew a helicopter. It wasn’t his pick over fighter jets but they would do. Bruce couldn’t exactly relate. 

The waiter breezed by taking their orders-Bruce: Pasta Carbonara and Hal: classic spaghetti- before disappearing back into the kitchen. 

As they waited, Bruce asked about Hal’s parents, hoping it wasn’t still a sore spot in the conversation for him. Hal talked highly of his father, his hero. He told Bruce about how his mother wasn’t for him joining the Air Force. Bruce wondered if she would be any happier about what he was doing now. 

They paused their conversation briefly as the waiter returned baring steaming food. Bruce thanked him and they resumed their talk. 

“We don’t have a lot of fighter jets at Wayne Enterprises. We mainly use helicopters.” Bruce said matter of factly returning to the earlier topic. Hal narrowed his eyes unsure of where the conversation was going. They had already discussed that. ”Come work for me. You won’t have to subject yourself to that ever again.” 

Hal laughed, pressing his tongue against his cheek, and placing his palms against his thighs. His appetite dissipated. ”Look, Bruce. I don’t need saving. I’m fine doing what I’m doing. I'm not some charity case. ” 

Yes. Hal Jordan wanted to fly again. He wanted to put on his helmet and g-suit. He wanted to buzz the tower and piss off the radio control for the rest of the month. But something in him didn't want to let Bruce be the reason. He didn't want pity to be the reason he took to the skies again. If Hal wanted help, he would have asked for it. That was as simple as it got. 

“Hal, I wasn’t trying to imply that.” Bruce appeared confused, maybe even a little agitated. All he was trying to do was help Hal out. Hal stood up, throwing the napkin on the untouched food. 

“Thanks for whatever this is. But I don’t need anyone’s help. I don’t need you trying to tear my life apart and judge every decision I’ve had to make. ” 

The next words that came out of Bruce’s mouth made Hal still where he was as if he was back at basic training. He almost tried to sound sincere.”You’re forcing yourself to do something entirely beneath you just because of one bad day. I know what happened. The report said you-" 

"You have _no_ right." 

Patrons in the restaurant glanced their way. Hal returned their gazes before shifting uncomfortably. He turned back to Bruce, his finger jabbing the table annunciating every word.”You can drop the act. Rich people act like they care till they get what they want. I've dealt with your kind enough.” 

“What could I possibly want from you, Hal?” 

Hal scoffed.”Fuck you.” He turned and left the restaurant. 

The audacity. It made Hal grit his teeth as he dug for his car keys. He held the door handle for a moment considering that he might have overreacted. No. He was right for defending himself. His mind drifted. _I read the report_. His hand dropped from the door handle. He glanced back at the restaurant. So Bruce thought it was okay to snoop around in his life? Who did he ask? Did Bruce directly talk to Carol? She was the last person Hal wanted to know about what he was doing now. He thought about going back in there, saying something else to Bruce. And yet, he got in his jeep. There was nothing else he could have said. 

And the memories he tried to suppress came back as he sat in the poorly lit parking lot. 

He was drunk. All he saw were the lights of the semi-truck turning around the bend of the narrow California highway. A harsh turn to miss it. There was the crushing of glass as the jeep overturned in a nearby ravine. 

The pilots who rode with him, who earlier at the bar pissed him off, were unresponsive at the scene. Every second that happened, the miscalculated turn, his fellow pilots out of work for months, that was Hal’s burden to bear. 

A toss of coin made him the designated driver. A toss of a coin ruined his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a surge of serotonin and inspiration, so here I am :). 
> 
> I can't guarantee the next update but just know I'm determined to finish this. (thanks for sticking around and the uplifting comments I received.)


	10. 10

It had been a week since the waste of a night at Portto Leggero. Hal hadn’t done anything productive. He roamed around his penthouse in his boxers, his mind practically empty. Tonight, he was escorting one of his female clients, Victoria Carmine, to a charity ball somewhere in town. Hal had little to no information about where it was or who was hosting, but it didn’t matter, Victoria and her chauffeur would pick him up. She was an older lady who simply needed an arm to be attached to. Since her second husband passed, she never liked attending Charity Balls alone. Victoria often chatted about this and that or the people who were at Charity Balls. Hal just listened. The gossip was far too interesting to complain. At the end of the night, she never wanted Hal for much more than that. And Hal was completely content with it. 

Maggie had been a touch understanding when Hal called her. He did it reluctantly a day or two after his anger subsided about Bruce. He was still in Jersey and would still need work. Maggie actually listened to Hal’s side of the story and promised him that as long as he worked for her he would never see Tyler Thompson again. That alone was a small victory. Despite Maggie’s promise, Hal couldn’t press charges on Tyler Thompson. If he did, it would get himself and Maggie into trouble. 

Bruce had been on his mind ever since. Sometimes he had to force himself to think about something, anything, other than him. Every free second of just lying on the couch staring at the ceiling, he thought about Bruce and all the things they talked about, the way Bruce had looked at him in the dim bar. Had it all been an elaborate trick? Hal wanted to believe that there was something there but he couldn’t. It bothered him more than anything that Bruce found out about his D.U.I, another thing to judge Hal on. Then he wanted to play a hero and rescue Hal from his ways. He had to remind himself, while lying around on his couch: him and Bruce were on different levels. They were Socialite and Escort. Hal was merely doing what he was paid for and to see it as anything more was, well, ridiculous. A small part of him cursed the first night he ever met Bruce Wayne and the idea that there was more to him. 

Hal checked himself out in the mirror, the emerald green tuxedo clinging to his figure.Victoria had told him before that green was his color and he wore it better than any man she had ever seen any man with an exception to her late husband. He couldn’t help the smile that graced his lips. He was relieved to see the bruises had healed up nicely, both on his neck and cheek. It went without saying he was back to business. 

*  
“Oh! and Susan…”Victoria had talked from the moment Hal entered her purple Rolls Royce to the moment they stepped out in front of the large mansion. She dressed simply-a cream colored dress that went to her ankles, her jewels were the bare minimum, a string of diamonds around her neck and diamond studs in her ears, she wore her greying auburn hair in a low royal bun- despite how important this charity ball was said to be. Hal had of course complimented her, telling her that no one could hold a candle to her. 

The large mansion stunned Hal. He knew that much because Victoria had laughed at how struck he was. It mirrored a massive boarding school with a fountain out front, lines of cars, and evening lights illuminating the home. Hal took note of the swirling ‘W’ on the fence post, how the owner integrated their name into their style of living. Very classy. Hal didn’t know exactly why it impressed him since he had been in Jersey, he had lived a life close to luxury. 

He also didn’t know who Susan was. Last he remembered, Victoria had mentioned her kids. As they walked arm in arm, up to the front door, he pieced together that Susan was an old “friend”. Victoria despised her but didn’t directly say it. She said to Hal that if Susan showed up, she would probably be wearing last year's design. Hal laughed because Victoria did. 

Hal surveyed the room of party goers. Mainly people up in age, a few around his own. The night was going to be slow but he couldn’t complain. This was roughly four hours of chitchat here and there. He might survive after all. 

But then, at the center of a group near the grand staircase, Hal made out the raven hair and the piercing blue eyes. He physically felt his heart sink to the depth of his stomach. Then the realization hit. Bruce Wayne, hence the “W” in the fence. Hal felt the heat crawl up his neck as he turned to look at Victoria. 

“Can I get you champagne or something?” His voice still held it’s suave regardless of his momentary panic. He needed to escape, to figure out what he was going to do. Sure he could have spent the night avoiding Bruce, it didn’t seem like he noticed Hal was there. Or he could rub it in Bruce’s face and go straight to him and-well, Hal didn’t know what he would have said if he went up to him.  
“I would love some.”Victoria lifted her arm pointing towards a group of women. Luckily, it was in a back corner.”I’ll be right over there when you come back.” 

Hal tugged at his collar as he entered the kitchen. Waiters bustled around with trays of food and wine. He leaned against the refrigerator. As much as he tried to blend in, his emerald suit made him stick out. Hal knew that telling Victoria of how he knew Bruce and how uncomfortable he was, was out of the question. It wasn’t so much nerves as much as it was Hal wanting to tell Bruce off. His anger would blossom again and the things he thought of with that week would leave his mouth. 

But then he did feel for Bruce. Hal took a deep breath. As far as he was concerned he was there working only. 

Lost in thought and almost leaving the kitchen empty handed, Hal laughed softly as he turned back to fetch the champagne.   
*  
There was a good chance that Victoria had gone through nearly twenty of the guests that were at the party, telling Hal all about their misfortunes. One man, Harvey Dent, golden district attorney with a nasty fight record under his belt. Vicki Vale, the one woman to sleep with someone just to get a story. The city’s commissioner Jim Gordon, whose wife left him for a man across the country, leaving him to raise their daughter Barbara. Those were just the few Hal listened on. Victoria seemed to know a great deal about everyone. Yet she hadn’t talked about the host. 

“So who put all this together?” Hal asked after a few of the women had left. Him and Victoria were sitting at a small round table. 

Victoria acted as if Hal had asked the most horrific question ever. She set her flute down, her eyes wide.”You don’t know Bruce Wayne?” 

“I’ve heard about him.” 

“He inherited all of this from his parents upon their death. Poor Brucie, he was only eight at the time.” 

Hal knew that but he listened anyway. She might say something that Hal could have used against him. 

“He adopted four children. All of them lost their parents similar to how he lost his. I can’t remember their names for the life of me but the youngest is actually his. Some woman from the Middle East. Tara..no…Tabitha?”Victoria sipped her drink as she thought. She perked up in her seat, her eyes locked with Hal.”Talia! From what I've heard, there was a long custody battle between him and her.”

“What?” Hal was genuinely invested now. 

“Her father wanted Bruce to marry her but he didn’t want to. ”

Victoria dropped his gaze as she looked out on the ballroom floor. Hal glanced as well. Many of the people were swaying to the soft orchestra music. 

“Why didn’t he want to?” 

“Selina Kyle. Personally, I liked her. I thought she was good for Bruce. He was going to marry Selina instead. If you ask me, Hal, it was one big mess. _Bruce _is one big mess.”__

__Hal took that as a bad sign. He wanted for Victoria to continue._ _

__“There were a lot of rumors surrounding that too. Selina was the one who called off the wedding. Some say it was because Bruce worked too much, put too much into his kids, or ” Victoria leaned close to Hal, her voice a low whisper. “because he cheated on her...”_ _

__He raised his eyebrow as he watched Victoria play with her diamonds. He didn’t believe it and he had quite a reason not to. All Victoria said was things she had heard. But there was a possibility for anything.”Why do you think they didn’t get married?”_ _

__“To tell you the truth, I’ve always thought it was mutual. Bruce wanted to look after his children and Selina wasn’t ready to be a mother. So they just went their separate ways. Those two are the one mystery I haven’t solved.”_ _

__Hal laughed at that. Victoria cracked a smile, her eyes back on the people dancing. He noticed and stuck his hand out to her.”Dancing is much better than watching.”_ _

__“You have a point.”_ _

__It felt nice to hold someone in his arms and sway back and forth. He hadn’t danced like this in a long time. Though he heard what he did about Bruce, he felt no need to walk up to Bruce and shove it in his face. It might have come as a shock but among the socialites Hal expected nothing less._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (It made me so happy to write this chapter. I really have missed writing.) 
> 
> On a completely unrelated note, I've been watching so much Star Trek TOS and I just-I love it so much. :)


	11. 11

The bubbles rose and popped as they reached the top of the glass in Bruce’s untouched champagne. He tried to not roll his eyes as the younger man in front of him, Mallory, continued talking. For the past twenty minutes it had been nothing but ruckus about the current political issues in Jersey. 

“I’m not saying the money shouldn’t go to schools but some needs to be funded into the city’s police department. The crime rate is astounding. We hardly have enough officers to deal with it.” 

Jim Gordon butted in at the chance that Bruce wasn’t going to, to hopefully shut Mallory up. Jim had already voiced his opinion. He said that it was a matter of education and poverty, that to police the people, you had to serve them first. ”There is a reason you didn’t win the election.” 

Mallory had run for mayor twice, losing each time. The reason he didn’t win was because he was far too conservative. Not many people shared his view of keeping Jersey in the dark while everywhere else was advancing towards the future. Mallory also believed that poverty and education went hand in hand. If a person couldn’t afford college, then there was no way for them to attend. He wanted to do away with the scholarships, grants, and financial aid. That resulted in a major loss of votes.. And yet, he still tried to convert people to see his view. 

Jim looked over at Bruce. Bruce shrugged.”I think that education is a far better weapon. You give the police more weapons, more bodies but take away the opportunity for someone to better themselves? That is a disaster waiting to happen.” He sipped his champagne.”Mallory, you think crime is bad now. Had you been elected and your policies enacted, it only would have gotten worse.” 

“You don’t see it the way I do.” Mallory responded. 

Jim raised an eyebrow. Bruce ended up rolling his eyes. 

“Apparently, no one does.”Jim slapped him on the back. Mallory was very unnerved now, just itching to get away. 

When Jim started to shift the conversation to his daughter, Bruce surveyed the floor for her. He had seen Barbara for nearly two months. Her and Dick got along well. And the dad in Bruce, realized that they were almost too close. Speaking of Dick, he chaperoned the rest of the children to go out and catch a movie. Charity balls had never been their things and no matter if Bruce forced them to go, they would find a way out of it. 

Instead of finding Barbara, his eyes settled on the familiar face of Hal Jordan. He was dancing very rhythmically with an older woman, a smile on his face before he busted out into laughter. The woman, who Bruce knew to be Victoria, smiled back at him. Bruce knew better than to just walk over there and try to talk to Hal. One, because Victoria talked far too much and two, it might have been a client of his. Despite not chasing Hal out of the restaurant over a week ago and practically pissing him off, Bruce felt something twist in his stomach. 

Hal had come to Bruce’s mind often. Usually it was when he drove his kids to school or sat unoccupied in his office. He replayed that night as many times as possible to figure out exactly where he had gone wrong. He knew bringing up the wreck was the first of many things that upsetted Hal. Bruce didn’t consider himself showing Hal pity, only wanting to help him. Maybe Hal was just independent and determined to do whatever he had to to get his wings back. Looking at it that way, gave Bruce a reason to not be upset with Hal, to know that there was a reason behind Hal’s anger. However, Bruce didn’t see a reason to apologize. Seeing that Hal hadn’t texted him, he didn’t either. 

“Bruce?” 

Bruce snapped his head to Jim, a near dazed look on his face. He hadn’t meant to zone out completely. 

“Ah, hell. You weren’t even listening.” 

“Sorry, Jim.” Bruce chuckled. He looked back to where Hal and Victoria were only to see Hal weaving his way through the crowd. Victoria was dancing with someone a little closer to her age now. Bruce excused himself from his group. 

He set after the way Hal had gone. 

*  
Hal wedged his foot between the gaps of the terrace fence as he overlooked the massive yard. He had laid his emerald green suit jacket over the railing enjoying his time away from the party. When he first met Bruce he never imagined he would live in a house this big. Hal was able to seek refuge alone because of a man named George cutting in to ask Victoria to dance. From what Hal could pick up the two had been an old flame that lost touch with each other. Victoria told Hal to go mingle for a few minutes, get to know someone that caught his eye. He chose to go out on the terrace rather than to mingle. These types of parties had never been his scene.

He hadn’t been on the terrace that long before he heard someone walk up beside him. Running into Bruce at his own party seemed inevitable and here he was, tossing champagne onto the green grass below. Hal watched him, choosing to say nothing. Bruce caught his gaze, a soft smile on his lips. 

The first thing after a week, after playing private eye, was,”Your bruises are gone.” 

Had Bruce’s voice not been so soft, so kind, Hal would have tore into him. Hal laughed, tossing his head.”That’s the first thing you say to me?” 

“I’m not sure what else I should say.” 

Hal leaned up, his hands wrapped around the railing.”Usually when you offend someone, you apologise. You know, I’m sorry, something like that.” 

“Hal, I offered you a job. How does that offend you?” 

“It’s-it’s not about that. You dug into my past and wanted to use it against me. Had you asked me, I would have told you.” 

“I asked you. Twice, matter of fact. The night I met you, the night in the bar, and both those times you bullshited me.” 

“Wow.” Hal unwedged his foot and grabbed his suit jacket. He moved in front of Bruce.”I told you everything within reason. It was hard enough to convince myself that there was something between us. I’m a fucking escort! So forgive me if I thought telling you about nearly killing my coworkers was going to be a dealbreaker.” 

Bruce crossed his arms.

Hal shook his head, sarcasm oozing from his voice.”I mean it’s not like there aren’t things you haven’t told me.” 

“I’ve been honest. I told you people talk, it’s all they ever do.” 

Hal rolled his eyes. He knew Victoria was only gossiping but he expected Bruce to defend himself against the things Hal had heard. He turned to leave. But this time, Bruce didn’t want him to leave. He grabbed Hal’s forearm spinning him back around, his other hand went to Hal’s waist, holding him flush against his own body. Bruce’s eyes lingered on Hal’s lips for a second before he closed the gap. Hal melted against him, his hand gripping Bruce’s bicep. It was unlike the first kiss they shared. This was far more gentle, far more passion behind it. Bruce pulled away, his hands cupping Hal’s face.

“ I care about you and I don’t care about the things you’ve done, Hal. I thought you deserved better than the things that have happened to you.” 

Hal couldn’t say why but he felt the familiar sting in his eyes. Though, he wanted to argue what Bruce had said; he didn’t feel he deserved any better. This was his punishment for the bad things he did, for injuring men he called his friends. He didn’t know what to say to Bruce. He just looked at him through his tears. Bruce pulled him close, letting Hal bury his face in the crook of his neck. Bruce had no idea how badly Hal needed to hear those words, to just be held in someone else’s arms. 

Though the comfort was short lived. Hal pulled away at the sound of yelling and glass breaking inside the mansion. Bruce gave Hal a sincere look before he moved past him. Bruce was still a host to his party and whatever the disruption was he had to put a stop to it. Hal followed him, struggling to put his suit jacket back on. He wiped his bleary eyes, sniffling the slightest bit. He rested against the archway, his eyes widened as he found the culprit. 

Tyler Thompson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the plot thickens. 
> 
> (If you knew how evil I felt writing that last sentence...)


	12. 12

A part of Hal was always going to belong in the cockpit. This more recent part of him that hit rock bottom was always going to be in his mind. With T.T standing in the middle of the floor, rage in his eyes much like that night, Hal knew there was no escaping this.

Hal didn’t move any further than he was. He tried to fight the worry that creeped into his bones. Had T.T been watching him ever since that night? Was he in the restaurant with Hal and Bruce? He tried to rack his memory but it only came through as muddled blurs of arguing and storming out. He wouldn’t have known if T.T was in there because he was so distracted. 

Bruce met Tyler in the middle of the floor. Broken glass from champagne flute reflected the light. The orchestra had stopped playing. The entire room carried the weight of a wrestling ring. Bruce leaned down, helping an older man up. No doubt, someone who tried to deny Tyler entrance and suffered a blow. There was anger pouring from his voice.”Alfred, are you okay?” 

Alfred tugged his clothes as he turned to Bruce.”Quite alright, master Bruce.” 

People were watching Bruce anticipating how the billionaire would handle the situation . Hal was watching. Tyler wore a grin on his face as he locked eyes with Bruce.”Didn’t want to invite me Bruce?” 

“You’re not welcomed here.” 

“Ah, Brucie, don’t be like that.” Hal narrowed his eyes at the nickname. It only seemed to make Bruce straighten his posture even further.”What you should be doing is getting the music back. I came to enjoy myself. And seeing as you didn’t have the courtesy to invite me, I guess I’ll stick around.” 

Tyler passed Bruce snatching a champagne glass off the tray of a young, practically scared shitless, waiter. Hal closed his eyes hoping that Tyler wouldn’t see him. The last thing Hal wanted was to be face to face with a shark. As he raised the glass, mouth open, Bruce’s hand wrapped around his arm to stop him. Instead the champagne spilled down Tyler’s suit. Tyler laughed, dropping the glass from his hand.

“You can leave. _Or _I can show you out.” Something about the tone in Bruce’s voice showed he was holding back. That he wanted to knock Tyler flat on his ass and be done with him.__

__Then Tyler’s eyes found Hal. Hal could feel the bile in his stomach fight against him.”Well well. Had I known the types of low lives you let in here, I wouldn't have wasted my time coming.”_ _

__Bruce kept his eyes locked with Tyler’s, unsure of what he meant. However, Tyler was looking past Bruce, a menacing grin on his face. With that, he patted Bruce’s chest and turned to leave. All eyes followed him until he was out of sight. Jim Gordon looked to Bruce who had nodded subtly. Jim would make sure Tyler knew not to come back at a later time. Bruce raised his hands. He knew everyone would look to him for some sort of explanation, or maybe something to gossip over. ”Everyone, you can go back to what you were doing. I apologize for the inconvenience.”_ _

__And like that, everyone turned to their groups, chatter began again, and the orchestra began to fill the room with music. Another waiter came, broom in hand to clean up the shards of glass. Bruce turned around making his way back to where Hal was. He noticed the sick, almost frightened, expression on his face. And he noticed how Hal tried to force a fake smile._ _

__“I’m-you shouldn’t have had to see that. Sometimes, guests can get out of hand.”_ _

__Bruce saw the wheels churning in Hal’s head. He shook his head snapping out of it.”I have to find Victoria.” Bruce grabbed his forearm in what was meant as a calming manner but he noticed Hal jump slightly._ _

__“Perhaps you’ll come back and spend some more of the evening with me?”_ _

__“I-I don’t know.”_ _

__Bruce released his hold as Hal broke from him. Bruce stood puzzled as he watched Hal disappear once again. This had to stem further than just working. Whatever was wrong with Hal, nearly scared the wits out of him. Bruce could only hope he hadn’t done something, weather it was out on the terrace or just a few moments ago._ _

__*_ _

__Instead of finding Victoria, Hal found himself bent over a porcelain bowl throwing up. He heaved causing pain to bloom in his stomach. What bothered him most was how powerless he felt, how Tyler’s hand on his neck, the vile taste of his mouth on him came swirling back. He couldn’t explain to Bruce or anyone in that room for that matter. Then he worried that Bruce already knew, that he had said something to Tyler and that was why he showed up. Hal sat back and wiped the vomit away from his mouth. Had he gotten Bruce wrapped up in this mess? He took a deep breath before standing, flushing the toilet, and leaving the bathroom._ _

__“He must have known him.” Hal could hear Victoria as he approached the table where she sat. The same women from earlier were with her._ _

__“You think...you think they slept together?” Another woman, more gray in her hair, and a snobby aura surrounding her and her scowling face, asked._ _

__Hal felt relieved that Victoria noticed him before she could answer.”Hal, there you are!” She scooted a chair from an empty table and patted it. The last Hal wanted was to join their gossip but he sat anyways. He also didn’t want Bruce to find him breaking down again, despite the fact he already did. She turned back to the women around her, her arms folded on the table.”I bet Vicki will find out.” She tossed her head subtly._ _

__Sure enough, Vicki was circling around Bruce. The thought of her sleeping with Bruce made Hal angry. Hal looked away, determined to change the subject, he searched for George but couldn’t find him.”Where’s George?”_ _

__And then Victoria broke out into how George was married and had been. She began to talk about how his new wife was a young maid that worked for him. Hal sighed to himself as he sunk into his chair. It was better than hearing the outlandish things about Bruce and maybe it would ease his mind._ _

__Hal couldn’t explain why he walked away. At least not after the moment he shared with Bruce on the terrace. Hal knew it made Bruce seem like he was the problem. And that wasn’t the case. Truthfully, he did need to find Victoria but she was getting along fine with her friends. Hal felt fear, maybe even a bit ashamed to look at Bruce. He knew what Tyler was capable of. It made him worry that by getting mixed up with Bruce, he was putting everything Bruce held dear at risk. Hal didn’t want to be responsible for something happening to his kids or even to Bruce. He couldn’t bear the burden of someone getting hurt at his own expense again._ _

__*_ _

__The night seemed to end abruptly or either Hal hadn’t been paying attention to the time. Victoria was surprisingly quiet as her and Hal waited for her chauffeur to pull up in her Rolls Royce. Hal figured she gossiped so much her jaw began to get tired. His mood, on the other hand, improved. He was still shaken up a bit but it was pushed to the furthest part of his mind. At some point, between a fourth glass and Victoria’s endless stories, Hal decided to push everything from his mind. If it was just for tonight._ _

__A blue Lamborghini sped around the fountain towards the gate, catching everyone’s eyes._ _

__Victoria looked over at Hal.”Did you have fun? Get to know anyone interesting?”_ _

__Hal thought of Bruce. He shrugged, a coy smile on his lips.”Maybe.” Then he remembered Bruce asking him to come back. He turned back to the mansion momentarily. Bruce was probably heading to bed._ _

__“Good for you.”_ _

__She tried to sound happy. Hal could tell she was bitter about George. Her Rolls Royce pulled up next. Victoria slid in after Hal opened the door. He stood there for a moment, his hand resting on the door, leaned down to see her face.”Listen, I’ll catch a cab back to my place. I-uh-”_ _

__“Go on.” Victoria waved him off, a small smile on her lips. Hal didn’t hesitate. He closed her door before making his way back up the steps to Wayne Manor._ _

__Hal found Bruce standing in the middle of the floor, bow tie undone around his neck, suit jacket abandoned. He held a trash bag in one hand and his phone in the other against his ear. There was a smile on his face when he noticed Hal standing on the deserted floor._ _

__“Okay. Okay Dick. I-”Bruce was cut off. He pressed his lips tight.” _How _did you get there? That is all I want to know.” Hal could barely hear the voice on the other end.”I would have had Alfred take you. No. I’m not mad. I just wish you would have told me.” Bruce ran his hand over his forehead, his voice sounding tired.”Okay. Call me if you need anything. I’ll see you all in the morning.” Bruce ended the call, sliding his phone back in his pocket.___ _

____“Everything okay?” Hal asked._ _ _ _

____“My boys took the money for the movies and went to visit their ‘uncle’ via bus.”_ _ _ _

____“Oh.” Hal stifled a laugh. Bruce moved around the tables and gathered the trash that the guest had left, Hal followed behind him.”Don’t you have people to do that for you?”_ _ _ _

____“I do but I prefer to help out.”_ _ _ _

____Hal nodded. He hadn’t considered what he was coming back inside for. The alcohol still made him hazy. He wanted to see Bruce but he had no idea what he would talk about. Then it came out of nowhere,”How do you know T.T?”_ _ _ _

____“Who?”_ _ _ _

____“Tyler, I mean. I heard Victoria say that was what he was called.” Hal swallowed hard, he hoped Bruce believed it._ _ _ _

____“I did business with him. Well, I was going to.” Bruce stopped, laying the half full trash bag on the table. He turned to look at Hal as he talked.”I found out he was abusing drugs and because of the image I want for my company I couldn’t be associated with him. There was nothing Jim, the police commissioner, could do. Each time he went to jail, he was bonded right back out. He told me I would regret turning him down.”_ _ _ _

____Hal felt relieved. He wondered if Bruce being honest meant he should be honest too. No matter the alcohol in his system, he couldn’t bring himself to say that T.T was an ex-client.”He sounds like a problem.”_ _ _ _

____“He thinks he can take whatever he wants; he lacks humility.”_ _ _ _

_____You don’t know half of it. _Hal wanted to say that but he just stood there.__ _ _ _ _

______“Were you alright earlier?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I was.”He sat down in one of the empty chairs. Bruce did the same. Hal wanted to tell him something, anything so that he wouldn’t worry. He knew mentioning the slightest bit of truth about T.T wouldn’t help. “I haven’t been honest.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“What about?”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“The incident I had, my D.U.I.. I-”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hal, you don’t have to explain it to me. I told you it’s not going to change how I feel about you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Maybe. Maybe not. Either way, depending on what you read, you should know what actually happened.”Bruce didn’t protest further. Hal took it as his sign to continue and looked down towards the floor.”The guys I was with were coworkers of mine. We went out for a few drinks like usual. They made some jokes about Carol coming close to firing me. I was literally on my last leg. She was either getting tired of me or I was becoming a handful. It got worse when they talked about my dad. They said if it wasn’t for him burning up, I wouldn’t have my wings, that I was a reckless as shit pilot. I...I got so mad.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“Hal,” Bruce placed his hand on Hal’s arm. Hal didn’t hear him. He kept reliving the night because for once, it felt good to get it out._ _ _ _ _ _

______“We got outside and Davy tells me we’re flipping a coin for a designated driver. I had the luck. I wasn’t really drunk. I mean it was in my system but I knew what I was doing. I knew what I was thinking. I wanted to scare them not...maim them. Everything they said played over and over in my head. I wanted them out of my jeep and out of my life. I-I was pressing the gas so hard my jeep was rattling trying to fight against me. When I rounded the curve, I saw the semi-truck. I swerved but over-corrected and we just-we just overturned.”Hal paused. Bruce could hear the strain in his voice, he was on the verge of tears. “Carol was lenient on me. I really should have gotten jail time. But she just fired me. This escorting-I do it because for one night I can be anyone other than Hal Jordan. I am whatever someone wants. I’m not the angry man who nearly killed his coworkers or the man who punched his superior. As this, I’m not a bad person. And that makes it easier.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Bruce turned in his chair.”Hal, look at me.” Hal did so, tears staining his face once again. Bruce reached over wiping his tears away.”You are not a bad person. We-including me-do things we regret, things that put us in a hard place but at the end of the day it doesn’t decide who we are. We do that for ourselves. But this, all of this, you can fix it. Right now you have the choice to start over.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Hal practically lunged at Bruce wrapping his arms around his torso. He cried more but eventually he mumbled against Bruce’s neck.”I’m so glad I met you.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______“I’m glad I met you too.”_ _ _ _ _ _

______Neither Bruce nor Hal remember how they made it to the master bedroom. But someway they were entangled, lips pressed together, Bruce’s hips thrusting into Hal with a gentle rhythm. Bruce kept asking Hal if he was okay and kept giving him praises in between kisses. Hal didn’t expect Bruce to be so...soft with him. Each touch was as if Hal was fragile, each look lit a fire in his stomach. He held onto Bruce as he fell engulfed in the moment. For once this wasn’t just work to Hal but rather being loved. He had almost forgotten what that felt like._ _ _ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (I enjoy writing Hal as such a complex person with a unimaginable issues. Also to avoid writing cringe worthy smut, hopefully your imagination can fill in the gaps.)
> 
> So I'm thinking about bringing everything to a close in about two to three chapters. I'm more or less leaning on the movie that inspired this. (with my own spin of course) I don't know, though.


	13. 13

Sooner or later Bruce would have put two and two together. That Hal was sure of as he slid out of Bruce’s grasp. It was well past midnight but it didn’t stop the intrusive thoughts from entering Hal’s head. He sat on the edge of the bed, staring back at Bruce. Bruce was smart, a little sneaky too. He would remember the bruises and the fear Hal had. It was just inevitable. 

He had to tell him about T.T. At this point, rumors about T.T would spread and Hal didn't doubt someone mentioning him. It wasn’t that Hal worried about what Bruce would think more so how he would react towards T.T. He had to be honest, a little more dependent on people, if he wanted this to work. That was a hard thing to do after fighting for himself for so long. 

Hal couldn’t sleep. Despite the warmth and post-sex high, sleep didn’t want him. He took a deep breath as he looked around the room, as he looked at Bruce sleeping. He had already made it up in his mind that he wasn’t going to up and leave to his lonely penthouse. Although, leaving rather than spending the night was commonplace. There was a chance he could talk to Bruce in the morning, things would be cleared up, and no more hidden players. That was the hope anyways. 

Hal held the bed with one hand to suffocate the creaking of the old mattress as he got to his feet. He stood still for a few minutes to see that Bruce hadn’t stirred yet. The last thing he wanted was to wake him up. He wasn’t leaving, if anything, he would go for a walk. That always seemed to help him and Bruce had a large backyard. He wouldn’t have to worry about getting lost or being too far away. Hal shuffled around with his clothes trying to slide them back on. Once he was dressed he walked the long, dark, halls of Wayne Manor. 

Through the kitchen, he reached the backyard. 

The night air felt good. It felt pure. Hal breathed in deeply as he walked the grass hearing nothing but his own breath and shoes slick against the dew. For a moment, he let everything dissipate off his shoulders.

He came to terms about everything, about T.T, about wanting to fly again, about fighting his way out of this hole he dug as the sun began to peek from behind the manor. Ultimately, he agreed with Bruce’s advice and made his way back to the bedroom.

It was time to start over. 

*  
Hal’s lack of sleep was suffocated by Bruce’s company. He didn’t tell Bruce about the walk or the things he considered while out in the backyard. He was just trying to build himself up so it was easier to talk about T.T and to violate Maggie’s rule.They stood in the kitchen observing Alfred pestering the gardener, while nursing cups of coffee. Alfred met Hal briefly before the gardener came around. They had a quick conversation. Bruce told Alfred the situation regarding the absent children that he would be driving to Clark’s to pick them up. Alfred was more than eager for Hal to hang around and perhaps help him out around the grounds. 

When Hal came in from his walk, he was far too awake to try and go to sleep. His brain kept creating the conversation and the millions of ways it would go with Bruce. 

Bruce leaned up off the marble counter when his phone rang for the second time. It was Dick again.The first time, Bruce hadn’t answered but sent a text. That was a little over an hour ago. Bruce wanted to introduce Hal to his kids as a friend for right now. After everything cleared up and Hal was comfortable with the notion, Bruce would tell his kids the truth. "I better get going. I’ll be back in a little bit." 

Hal nodded, still resting on the counter. Bruce kissed him tenderly before swiftly leaving the kitchen, his phone in hand. Hal could hear him talking to Dick, letting him know he was leaving the house as they spoke. He took the two mugs, placed them in the sink, and ran water in them. Despite knowing that Alfred would have taken care of it, Hal wiped off the area where the mugs sat. 

A harsh knock echoed through the house. 

Hal stilled in his place. At the back of his mind he wondered could it have possibly been T.T coming back? All and all he just wanted to be done with him, to not worry about seeing him around. But he figured as long as he stayed in Jersey, T.T was always going to be there. 

"Mr, Wayne."An authoritative voice said. Hal moved closer to the side wall to hear.”Detective Bullock.”

"Yes. Is there something I can help you with?" 

"We need you to come down to the station with us. We have a few questions. It'll be easier if you don't try to pull that rich privilege." 

"I'm not going anywhere until you tell me what this is about." 

Hal could feel his heart thundering in his ears. He was hanging on suspense just like Bruce was.

"Tyler Thompson, he's dead. Found him this morning in his penthouse." 

"And you assume I did this?" 

"After last night, there's enough evidence and witnesses against you."

Hal felt his feet moving before he could register it. But he stopped in the hall. He realized there was nothing he could possibly say. He would incriminate himself and make it worse for Bruce. 

"Detective, I suggest you bring a warrant next time. You have no physical evidence, only speculation." Bruce pushed past Bullock."If you'll excuse me." 

“This isn’t over Wayne. I’ll have you booked for his murder by the end of the week.” 

Hal couldn’t ease his rapid breathing as he stood there. The one thing he didn’t want was for Bruce to be wrapped up in any of this. Sure, T.T and Bruce already knew each other and maybe all of it was just going to happen. But Hal didn’t know that for sure. T.T could have easily noticed Bruce in the bar that night and that could have fueled his rage. He did know that Bruce wasn’t a murderer, he couldn’t have been. 

Only then did it hit Hal, when Alfred came inside. Hal couldn’t attest to where Bruce was last night. Even though he had been in the room, there were the few hours that Hal spent outside. 

“Mister Jordan,” Alfred said but Hal didn’t hear him the first time. His brown eyes were set on the door.”Mister Jordan. Your phone is ringing.” 

Hal registered the Top Gun theme and moved rather quickly to get his phone. Maggie’s name was on the caller I.D. Once she answered she remained brief with her conversation; _My penthouse. Twenty minutes. _He forced a smile towards Alfred and pardoned himself out the front door. He offered no excuse, no message to give to Bruce. He simply left. He had no one’s car and probably not enough cash in his pocket to make it to Maggie’s penthouse. But he had to find a way. She might have been the only person who could have helped him.__

__*  
One cab managed to take Hal a few blocks away from Maggie’s penthouse. He had no other choice but to walk the rest of the way. Maggie lived on the seventh floor. Her penthouse was extremely luxurious which Hal didn’t expect it to be any less. This was the first time he had been there. The walls-a soft pink trimmed in gold- were lined with paintings. The furniture she had looked as if no one had ever sat on it. The entire place screamed modern and sophisticated. _ _

__Hal didn’t need to explain the situation about T.T. Oddly enough she knew he was dead and was getting things in order-as she put it- before calling Hal. However Bruce and his involvement with Hal was a massive discussion point. Hal told her everything in full. Maggie sat in quiet as she thought over everything he had said._ _

__“You have to let him take the rap,”Maggie said. She sat on a dark green sofa, one leg crossed over the other, and a stern expression on her face._ _

__Hal crossed his arms.”There’s no way I can-”_ _

__“He has money. He has lawyers. At the most he’ll spend a few years in jail and I can get you back to California. If they ever start looking for you, you’ll be gone.”_ _

__“But, I didn’t kill him and I don’t think Bruce would have either.”_ _

__“Hal, sweetheart. Whether you believe that and that being true are two separate things. You have to ask yourself did you really know him?”She could see the longing expression on Hal’s face.” Hal! He was a client. He might have made you feel otherwise but it is not real. It never is.”_ _

__He moved his gaze from her. Hal would have liked to think he knew Bruce. That things were genuine. He considered the fact that Maggie must have seen clients date their escorts and it turned into nothing but chaos. Was this the chaos it always turned into?_ _

__“Besides, they’ll dig into Tyler’s life, his bank accounts mainly. They’ll see the escort fee and when they come knocking on my door-which they will-, I’ll have no other choice but to tell them everything. Once that happens, you, me, my clients, and my other escorts are all going to jail. It’s one for the greater good.”_ _

__Hal didn’t say anything. He had no idea what he could say. Maybe defend Bruce but Maggie was forcing some sense into his head. Maggie got up and moved across the floor to an old saint’s painting on the wall. She pried the side of it up, exposing a safe behind the wall. Hal watched as she pressed in the combination. From what he could see, there were stacks of money and a few envelopes inside._ _

__“I told you when I hired you that I would take care of you.” She closed the safe back and closed the space between her and Hal. Maggie pulled his hand up and placed a thick envelope in his palm.”I plan to keep that promise. That’s five thousand dollars. Fly back to California, live off of it till you get on your feet, but don’t _and I mean it, _come back to Jersey.”___ _

____It almost sounded like a threat. Hal had never seen her this serious. He stared down at the money in his palm. He couldn’t close his fist around it. It felt like a trick.”Are you sure this is the right thing to do?”_ _ _ _

____“It’s the only thing you can do. Now, go.” Maggie glanced to an empty clock, the hands were there but no numbers. It took Hal a moment to make out the time. Just around ten am.”There’s a flight in about an hour. Get on it.”_ _ _ _

____He nodded his head, shoving the money in his emerald suit from the other night. Hal had his palm around the doorknob. He couldn’t believe he was about to throw Bruce to the wolves. Maybe there was hope that the actual murderer was out there. He turned to see Maggie’s face. “Do you know who did it?”_ _ _ _

____There was a moment of hesitation.”No. I don’t.”_ _ _ _

____There was something in Maggie’s eyes that Hal could see, something that said she was lying._ _ _ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two More Chapters! (I think. I know for a fact what the next one is but the one after that is kinda amiss for me. I stopped planning because my brain wanted to take several detours and now I'm just staring at the outline, like who did this? ) 
> 
> Any who, thanks for reading, leaving kudos, and commenting!💖
> 
> (Also...Completely shameless self-promo If you haven't see the new series and are interested in medical stuff check out my Doctor Wayne Au)


	14. 14

Hal had a clear definition of wrong and right. He knew that letting Bruce take the blame for something he didn’t do was wrong. Not only that but Bruce’s kids? His entire reputation? Hal wondered if he had caused enough issues as it was. This was not another thing he wanted on his conscience. Hal was also determined to clear his name. Running this time wasn’t going to help anyone else. 

Instead of going to the airport like Maggie instructed, Hal was walking back to his penthouse. He needed money and something to change into other than the emerald suit he had been wearing. He only had around forty-five minutes to make it before the gate was closed and yet it was the furthest thing from his mind. As he made his way, constantly checking over his shoulder, the wail of sirens could be heard. Jersey City Police cars zipped by. Hal stopped on the sidewalk and turned to peer down the way they were going. The cars veered off onto a road that would take them to the airport. 

Hal found that odd, the longer he listened to the sirens dissipate in the distance. When he looked at the entire situation, he found Maggie’s behavior odd as well. She was more than eager to get Hal out of Jersey and put the blame on someone else. Of course there was protecting her livelihood but at the same time, she should have had contingencies. What she did wasn’t exactly legal. Hal thought he could trust her. She was, after all, the first person he came to know in Jersey. And she had taken care of him.

Finally, rounding the block, Hal met the front of his building. Only he noticed the two officers moving inside the building and swiftly turned around. He knew he couldn’t go inside. Though he was innocent, he would be charged with something after all. Maggie made it clear to always avoid the police. Hal believed the notion that they were looking for him. First the airport, now his penthouse. It hit him like a ton of bricks, the only person who knew where he was going and where he stayed was Maggie. The penthouse had been leased in her name. Why search this one first? 

He had no other choice but to get as far away from his penthouse as possible.

Hal took his phone out, expecting Maggie to tell him something, like if the police had come to her or if she was checking to see he made it to the airport. But there was nothing. Instead, Bruce’s name was all over Hal’s phone. One call after the other. A few texts asking him where he had one, if he was alright, and to call asap. Hal smoothed his sweaty brown hair down. He couldn't explain anything to Bruce right now. Hal had to figure out what the hell was going on before he could tell anyone else something. He muted his phone and slid it into his pocket. 

With little to no clue where he was going, Hal continued to roam the streets of Jersey. 

*  
Bruce was standing in the kitchen with Alfred. He had just gotten back, his kids following behind him. Although a detective came to look for him, Bruce was well aware of what he did and didn’t do. Without Hal being there, Bruce couldn’t introduce him to his kids. He moved into discussing the encounter he had with Detective Bullock. Alfred thought it was absurd; Bullock didn’t like him anyways. Any crumb of evidence would have been enough for Bullock to point the finger at the wrong person. Alfred might have not said it, but he held the notion that Hal could have gone after Tyler. Bruce didn’t want to have that thought either, but it crossed his mind. 

Especially when he thought about what Hal confessed about the D.U.I.

He closed the door prior to moving next to Alfred as he cleaned up dishes from lunch. He didn't want to seem worried but he was. ”Hal’s not answering the phone. He didn't tell you where he was going?”

“No Master Bruce. And I’m afraid he was too preoccupied to say anything.” 

He didn’t say anything and simply leaned against the counter. Alfred noticed Bruce’s stricken expression. 

“Perhaps you didn’t really-” 

“Hal’s not like that.”Bruce wanted to convince himself. Seeing how Hal up and left minutes after Detective Bullock showed up, was not sitting well with him.”He wouldn’t have even had a reason.” Bruce tried to run the past few nights through his head. The only thing he could think of was the charity ball. He pulled his phone out one last time. He moved away from Alfred, mumbling where are you, Hal? He brought the phone up to his ear, and listened to the dial tone. Like before the phone rang and rang. 

Hal couldn’t have gone that far. 

*  
Desperately hot, Hal took the suit jacket off and draped it over his shoulder. It was past noon. Hal could feel his legs tingling from all the walking he did. He ultimately walked back to Maggie’s place and was considering going up. He stood out front wondering what he was going to gain from going up there. She knew something. Hal was sure of it. If it would help Bruce, Hal was going to risk it. 

The first thing Hal noticed was Maggie’s hushed voice filling the penthouse. Hal furrowed his brows as he listened in. He couldn’t make anything out. He stopped trying to hear her conversation and more of what room she was in. Hal tossed his jacket onto the sofa and began to roll his sleeves up. The air conditioning wasn’t cooling him off enough. 

He stood in the living room, the same place he had stood in a few hours ago. The only difference was the Saint’s painting that covered the safe was torn off and thrown to the floor. Hal took his phone from his pocket. Bruce was still looking for him. He pressed a few buttons before sliding it back into his pocket. 

Maggie came out of her bedroom, a suitcase rolling behind her. She caught sight of Hal and dropped her phone, the sound of glass shattering. Maggie gripped her chest, breathing deeply. The shock on her face morphed into anger and she dropped her hands to her sides. 

“What are you doing here Hal?! I told you to leave.” 

Hal ignored her question.”Where are you going?” 

She said nothing as her hand released the suitcase, her arms crossing over her chest.”You’re not supposed to be here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One last chapter. You can expect it Friday. 😊(It's already written but I need to go back and edit it.) 
> 
> Thanks for reading!💖


	15. 15

“Where am I supposed to be? In police custody right now?” Hal tried to keep the anger out of his voice.”There were officers at my penthouse and officers heading to the airport.” 

“And I’m supposed to know something about that?” 

“I think you do.” 

Maggie rolled her eyes. She placed her hand up as she started to walk away from Hal. Hal stopped her by grabbing her wrist forcing her to look at him. He was tired of playing games, tired of being stuck in the shit that he was in. If Maggie knew something, as Hal thought, he was going to get it out of her. It was the only way to clear Bruce’s name and his. Maggie snatched her wrist from Hal’s grip. 

“Stop bullshitting me, Maggie! Tell me what the hell is going on.”

Maggie was quiet as she turned her back to Hal. She tilted her head down, shaking it slowly.”You’ve messed up everything. Why couldn’t you just do what I said?!” Hal waited. Maggie turned around, tears forming in her eyes.”You could never understand just how...tiring all of this was. When I met her, I-he was the only person in my way. 

Hal sucked in a breath.”Tyler’s wife?” He never consider Maggie was into the same sex, not after the way she came onto him when he was first hired. But the look of longing on her face told him otherwise. Maggie moved her arms to hold herself as she didn’t quite look Hal in the eyes. 

“My sweet Amanda.” 

Hal disrupted her chance to be lost in thought. He didn’t care about any of that.”You murdered him?”

“So What! Is that what you wanted to hear, Hal? Yes, I killed him! I loved Amanda. We were going to take his money and go far away from here. We were going to be happy with him gone.”Maggie finally found Hal’s gaze. “I used you. I used what Tyler did to you as a reason to kill him. I used your less than spotless history to make you the best suspect. And I would have let you or Bruce Wayne or anyone take the blame.” 

“And you expect me to forgive you now?” Hal shook his head completely outraged. There were ways around killing Tyler. As much as Hal despised him, there was another way. He had learned that harsh lesson that the night he wrecked his jeep.

“I don’t expect anything from you but I meant what I said about Tyler never harming you again. And whatever it cost me, no one was coming between me and Amanda, not this time.” 

“I can’t fucking believe you.” 

“I’m sorry, Hal. I really am.” Maggie said softly. Hal titled his head, ready to say something back to her. He knew she wasn’t sorry. She just wanted to pacify him. Then he noticed her look over his shoulder and her lips turned up in a smile. Hal turned slowly to be met with the barrel of four police issued weapons and the same Detective from this morning staring back at him. He didn’t know why he thought the police wouldn’t have come here next. He could feel the air being pressed from his chest. 

Maggie won after all. 

“Hands up.” Detective Bullock said, a certain amount of sickening confidence in his voice. 

At least that Maggie thought she won.“Detective,” Hal kept his hands up.”If I can get my phone out of my pocket there’s something you’ll want to hear.” 

Detective Bullock waved his hand. Hal kept one hand up as he fished for his phone. He pressed his screen twice and soon Maggie’s voice filled the room. _So What! Is that what you wanted to hear, Hal? Yes, I killed him!... _Hal turned to see her panicking face.__

__“You’re not going to lie on me or anyone else.”_ _

__Hal stood in Maggie’s penthouse, watching as she was walked out in handcuffs. She promised Hal that she would get him for this. While he didn’t doubt it, he took it with a grain of salt. She more than likely was going to get life. He was out of work, and had no clue what he was going to do next, but this was starting over. Hal sat on the sofa, taking his phone out and finally calling Bruce back._ _

__Maybe life could find some normal rhythm._ _

__*  
A day later _ _

__Hal had finished explaining everything to Bruce as they walked around the Manor grounds. He was waiting for Bruce to say something, either how crazy the whole situation was or that he was impressed that Hal managed to get a confession. He worried that things weren’t going to be the same. In a way, their trust wasn’t as strong. There were things that needed to be processed about the entire situation. Mainly that Bruce had considered the possibility that Hal was responsible for murdering Tyler. But that Hal knew deep down and planned on proving their innocence._ _

__“I understand if we chose to go our separate ways.”Hal said, stopping to watch the sunset. Bruce stopped next to him, his blue eyes watching Hal instead.”Things got complicated and maybe we found out things we didn’t like about each other. I can understand that. But, y’know, I’ve learned to take care of myself for so long that having you around was..It was nice.”_ _

__“Is that what you want? To go separate ways?”_ _

__Hal caught Bruce's gaze. He couldn’t answer and instead shrugged.  
“How about we just talk, Hal?” _ _

__“About what?”_ _

__“Whatever you want.”_ _

__“That’s my line.” Hal said softly and Bruce laughed, tossing his head._ _

__Hal smiled at the sound of Bruce’s laughter. He knew that whatever he did, however he started over, he wanted Bruce to be a part of it._ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's a wrap. 
> 
> I have to be honest about this fic, though. The fire for it died sometime around chapter 12. (But I'm a stubborn person and I was not letting up till I finished it.) This isn't exactly the way I wanted it to go. The crime aspect gave me something to work with. That was for a short while as you can tell. I hope this didn't leave you dissatisfied. 
> 
> Maybe one day, I'll do a much better- well at least something I think is better-expansion on this fic. (Or in other words, I'll edit it.)
> 
> Thank you for sticking around. Means a lot.💖

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first work I've uploaded for this ship. For some reason writing Hal as an Escort came to me after watching Richard Gere in American Gigolo. I can't promise that this is will be a full series but I do have an idea or two. (Just wanna see how this blows over first). Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it. I'm always open to constructive criticism.


End file.
